buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Dual Spears
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ Hello Noboru. So you gave up on your Dragon Knights, just to be a regular Knight. What happened, did Bushiroad get pissy at you for being absent for their Dragon Fiesta, or something? Anyway, we end the Dungeon World journey by taking a look at the Knight deck. The deck that has the basic gimmick of dual-wielding items. I honestly feel like they should introduce more dual-wield items, so we can have varied Knight decks instead of the same rush variants. Anyway, lets do this. Let's just get right into it, no witty introduction to these guys. Just dont have any. One of the few actual good Knight monsters that we use is Baptism Knight, Kamil, being both an item searcher and a gauge accelerator, so he is basicly the best card of the deck. And he is a pretty face, so a lot of people should love that. We also run the old badass himself, Knight of Glory, El Quixote. His Penetrate potential makes him a card that needs more attention, as you can push him up to a 4-crit linker in the best case scenario. And also, gauge. Twin Tail Incubus helps searching for the Mission Cards that are incredibly useful for the deck, and Dancing Magician, Tetsuya allowing for Double Attacking link shenanigans. Its a staple cards for a reason. Allowing any of your cards to gain that ability is just insane. Tactful Knight, Arron is the Dragoarcher for Knights, but costing a gauge. Drawing cards is good, and salvaging items from the drop is also good. Good card is good. The Impact Monster of this deck is Rebellious, "Rebellion Rhapsody!", who can only be called if you have two items on the field. He has the natural Penetrate, and gains an extra critical for each item on the field, not just your own. So in a mirror match, this dude can get pumped up to 6 crits, which is insane. Not to mention we have the 1-of Full Strash Formation, who is there just because if the situation is ideal, this card can completely screw your opponent over if they are not prepared for it. Shalsana and Cassiade, need I say more? Mission Card "Form a Party!" is such a good searcher for this deck. It fetches any of your relevant monsters, your impacts, and even your items. Its really freaking good. And to go with it, we have two copies of Mission Card "Defeat Monsters!" to have a little bit of card draw, which is also good. But since it is a Set spell, we need to be careful not to have too many copies of it, as it is easy to disrupt. Besides, your deck mostly centers around smashing face, so it is most useful in closed-center matches. Then we have A Handful of Rewards, giving you some healing and a way to salvage any of your Knights. Man, if it could fetch Tetsuya, that would have been insane. Pillar of Fire. Rolling Stone. Both of these should be easy to understand. And then we have ye olde dual-wielding spears themselves. Blitz Tiger and Eisen Tiger. If I need to explain why you run these two in a Knight deck at this point in time, we need to have a more serious discussion. Knights have quite the powerful playstyle, and I honestly think their addition to the list of decks in this game was a well needed one. But I also feel like the deck is a bit too linear, as most Knight variants just focus on the two-item setup, and dont really have anything else to fall back on. If your deck only has a single win con, then something is wrong. Bushiroad should know this. Category:Blog posts